


God Bless America('s Ass)

by justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Loud Sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony
Summary: Steve Rogers is a little shit who isn't above making a point....loudly
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 76
Kudos: 336





	God Bless America('s Ass)

It starts when they move in to their new house; it’s tiny and has a postage stamp yard, but it’s theirs and that’s all that matters. The neighbors show up with a casserole and a smile, chattering on about how nice it is to see two young men living together and having _such a nice friendship_ —and Tony realizes, they don’t know he and Steve are gay.

He trades a look with his boyfriend and stays quiet till after they leave, slumping against the door with a laugh before Steve saunters over and presses up hard against him, grinning.

“Wanna go break in the bedroom?”

* * *

The neighbors—Tom and Susan Miller—invite them to church and Steve politely informs them they aren’t religious. This pronunciation is met with dismay and “oh you’d love it, everyone is so welcoming!”

They politely decline and the smile on Susan’s face gets a little tighter.

* * *

“Oh, I mean I don’t have anything _against_ gay people, I just wish they’d keep it behind closed doors,” Susan says, passing the broccoli to Steve. He nearly fumbles the dish but catches himself immediately, biting his lip and keeping his gaze down as Tom nods in agreement.

“I mean, who wants to see that?” Tom declares with a look of disgust.

* * *

Tony wants to hang a pride flag and Steve wants to ignore the Millers and they’re both working so much they haven’t had sex—not even a blow job—in weeks.

* * *

Tony kisses Steve goodbye and gropes his ass for good measure (America’s ass he likes to call it—that uniform just makes it better), waving as he heads to the car, cradling his coffee cup close and a crawling sensation skitters up his spine as he watches Steve leave. He turns and finds Susan staring at him, wide eyed and stunned.

“Morning Susan!” he calls with a jaunty wave.

* * *

Tony gets home from work one day and there’s a pamphlet taped to the door.

**_How to find salvation in Christ—Homosexuality and the Bible_ **

* * *

Steve frowns at the anonymous note in their mailbox.

**_Please refrain from behaving in a lewd manner while in public. There are children in the neighborhood who do not need to be exposed to your vile choices. God bless!_ **

* * *

Tony hangs the pride flag.

* * *

“You know, you’re welcome at our church,” Susan calls out to Steve as he’s walking to the front door, drab army uniform hot and constricting in the late June weather.

He pauses and smiles politely at her. “Thank you ma’am, but I don’t think we’d be a good fit.”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ve helped many a confused young person realize the sin they were committing and put them back onto the path of god!”

Steve stares at her and then shakes his head and walks inside.

* * *

“ _Steve_ ,” Tony whines, “harder, please!”

Steve looms over him, naked and sweaty and glorious, thrusts kept hard and deep, pressing Tony against the mattress with a hand at his neck.

It’s the Fourth of July—Steve’s birthday—and for his birthday he’s gotten the present of Tony; teased and edged all day, cock ring in place, and Steve buried so deep in his ass he feels him in his throat.

The windows are open to let in the cool breeze, letting it wick away the sweat on their skin as Steve fucks him, taking his time so Tony’s worked up and extra loud.

Tony doesn’t know his plan, not yet anyway.

He strokes Tony’s cock as he holds still inside him, grinning as Tony’s cries grow louder, high pitched and desperate. He keeps at it until he comes dry, shaking and shouting Steve’s name and then starts fucking him again as his ass clenches in waves around his cock.

“Oh fuck! Oh Steve! God, give it to me!”

Steve grins and snaps his hips, driving into Tony so he’s jerked up the bed slowly.

“Christ Tony, so goddamn tight…every time,” he curses. “Like your ass was made for me baby.”

Tony nods and drools onto the mattress, “Yea, yea, made for you,” he agrees breathlessly.

Steve hauls him up with a hand around his throat and fucks up into him while he bites his throat and shoulder, possessively pleased when Tony keens his name and shakes in his arms.

“That’s it baby, gonna scream for me.”

Tony nods unevenly, gasping for air as Steve fumbles and tugs the cock ring off, hand closing around his cock and jerking him off in rough strokes.

“Lemme hear it Tony, lemme hear you.”

Tony is limp in his arms, lost on a sea of pleasure, whining and moaning loudly, cock jerking and sticky in Steve’s hand. Steve flicks the nipple clamps off and Tony wails, shuddering as he comes, painting his chest and stomach white in great heaving gasps as Steve thrusts harder, crying out, and then goes rigid as he too comes.

When he lowers Tony to the bed they’re both panting hard, sticky and sweaty and deeply satisfied.

“Don’t think I don’t know what that was about,” Tony murmurs sleepily a few minutes later.

Steve cracks an eye open and grins, “It was for my birthday,” he replies with a knowing smirk.

Tony grins back. “ _Right_ …and you wanting to do that in front of the open window right when the Millers are having their Fourth of July picnic is just coincidence?”

Steve leans in and kisses him, “Mmm well if they have a problem I’m sure they’ll let us know.”

Tony laughs and shakes his head, kisses him, “You’re devious, remind me not to piss you off.”

Steve hums and closes his eyes, sleepy.

* * *

He’s out later in the yard while Tony is still asleep, watching the fireworks in the distance when Susan peers over his fence like she wants to say something and he smiles brightly, waves.

“Happy Fourth of July,” he calls.

She nods stiffly, “Thank you for your service.”

“You’re welcome ma’am,” he replies, then grins, “just doing my duty to make sure we’re all free to love and live as we want.”

Her lips go tight and angry, silent judgement in her eyes. He waves and turns toward the house with a last glance back.

“Night ma’am, and god bless America.”

**Author's Note:**

> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!  
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
